Archive:Me/Mo Solo Underworld Farmer
This build is designed to solo farm in The Underworld to obtain Globs of Ectoplasm with a Mesmer. Attributes and Skills prof=me/mo fastca=11+1+3 smitin=8 illusi=6+3 protec=10spiritof absorptionbondreturnof recoveryvisageretributionspirit/build Equipment * A full set of 15 armor level armor with survivor insignias, a rune of Superior Illusion and Fast Casting, 2 Vitae Runes, and any Rune of Vigor. * A Hale (+30 health) Fast Casting, Protection Prayers, or Illusion Magic Staff of enchanting. There is no green item that will compensate for this. If you are unable to get this, a Totem axe, any +30 health off-hand, and a wand of the previously mentioned attributes. When killing dying nightmares, switch from the totem axe and off-hand to the wand and off-hand, then switch back as fast as you can after killing the dying nightmare. * This will give you 450-470 health. This will allow for the maximum amount of damage to be taken from retribution, which requires 437 health to deal 13 damage. * If you have 470 health, bring a smiting +1 20% off-hand. When casting Retribution, equip the off-hand and check if Retribution will deal 14 or 13 damage. If it deals 13 damage, cancel it and recast Retribution. After you get a 14 damage Retribution, switch to your staff and continue with farming. Usage right|thumb|200px|Screenshot of an ecto drop from an aatxe * Upon entering the Underworld, cast Balthazar's Spirit and Retribution on yourself and wait until your energy recharges to at least 35 energy. * Take the quest Clear the Chamber from the Lost Soul. * Before aggroing a group, cast Mantra of Recovery and Protective Spirit. If you are entering a group with interrupts, cast Sympathetic Visage as well. * Enter the group and cast Shield of Absorption * If a Dying Nightmare spawns, use power return to interrupt its Rend Enchantments. If you fail to get the interrupt, you will die. After interrupting, attack the Dying Nightmare until it dies. * Continue to cast Protective Spirit, Shield of Absorption, and Sympathetic Visage as needed. Cast Spirit Bond if your health gets below 200 to gain health. The monsters will take damage from Retribution and eventually die. * After killing all the Grasping Darknesses and possibly Bladed Aatxes (Bladed Aatxes are extremely hard to kill as they will only take 4 damage every 1.33 seconds, which will take 375 seconds to kill or about 6 minutes), continue on to the Ice Wastes where the same process can be repeated to kill Smite Crawlers. * Avoid Coldfire Nights at all costs while in the Ice Wastes. Counter * Inability to interrupt Rend Enchantments. * Having Shield of Absorption getting interrupted, although it is possible to survive off of Spirit Bond and Protective Spirit for a short period of time. * Having Sympathetic Visage getting interrupted. This will cause Shield of Absorption to get interrupted, and most likely your death. Variants *Switch Power Return for Power Drain and put 2 points in Inspiration Magic for a free interrupt, but it has a longer recharge. *This build still works if protection prayers is dropped to 6 (6 second SoA with 20% enchanting). Therefor, you can move the attribute points to get 12 in illusion magic and 9 in smiting prayers. This causes 14 damage to be dealt insead of 13 and a permanent Sympathetic Visage. Although, this variant requires 5 attackers to maintain energy instead of the normal 4. Notes * The purpose of this build is mainly to let all the folks who have mesmers to solo something half-decent. * This must be done in normal mode or else the monsters will run and you will never get anything done. * It takes about one minute to kill a group of Smite Crawlers or Grasping Darknesses. * You will take 180-207 damage every time you use Shield of Absorption, meaning you will have to use spirit bond every other time you use Shield of Absorption unless you are suffering from bleeding. * To keep up your energy, you must have at least 4 attackers. This is assuming that you use each skill as sparingly as possible to stay alive. * This can farm other areas, such as outside bergen hot springs in hard mode, but there are many faster builds for all of those areas. But at least it gives mesmers a chance with good farming; something I have not seen in any other build that has existed to date. See Also * Build:Team - Dual UW Smite - A two person farming that uses similar concepts as this build. * Build:Mo/any Spirit Bonder - Where the idea of an invincimonk without health regeneration started. Archived.